Memories Buried Deep
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: In the comics, the Summers family was complicated beyond all measure. Bringing some of that complication into this show with my own twists leads to this story about long lost relatives, relationship tensions, and power surges. Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS!
1. Author's Note PLEASE READ

First of all I would like to clarify that this is not the real story of the Summers family. Anyone who has any idea of the comics would know this, let alone the show. In the comics, their long lost sibling is Gabriel Summers aka Vulcan, and, SURPRISE!, he's evil. The Summers family is a really complicated story with all of the marriages, deaths, clones, kids, and stuff like that. Thank God I don't have to attend their family reunions.

Second, the character that you will meet later is *SPOILER ALERT* named Rosemarie Kate Summers. She is of my own creation. Please nobody steal her for your own stories. I've seen other people steal other people's characters on here and I don't want to see anybody stealing Rose. She's my favorite original character I've ever even thought of and I've been waiting to put this story into action for a few months now. I've been involved in family issues, other stories I wanted to get done first, and trying to figure out exactly where I want this story to go. To be honest, I still don't completely know. Bear with me.

Third, don't expect lightning fast updates. I don't know when I'll get to writing again with school coming up and my family having to finish roofing our house, which pretty much takes up all of my free time. When I do get to writing another chapter I'll try to make sure it's pretty long , but I don't know exactly when I'll be able to get to my personal computer.

Fourth, those of you that have stuck it out this long to read this authors note, please give this story a chance. I know it's going to be way different than the comic readers are used to and even more different than that for our pure Evolution fans out there. This story WILL be based off of Evolution even though I'll include elements of the comics at times, but I will tie them in like you're watching a season with the rest of us out there, and getting introduced to this idea for the first time. I'm really excited for this story, and I hope the rest of you like it.

Finally, when I ask for reviews and constructive criticism I'm completely serious. I want you guys to tell me what you think. This is my first original character I'm putting on this site so I want you to tell me what you think of Rose. I want you to tell me predictions of what you think will happen in the story. If you think I can write something a lot better, let me know.

Thank you all who have made it even farther than paragraph four. Below this you will see a recap on the history of the Summers family that you should know going into this story. I realize some of it they didn't tell you in the show, but I'm telling you that you should know some of these things to save you from little bits of confusion here and there. Sure, I won't put some into the story, and others may just be simple description to add some pop to the storyline, but others you may want to know.

Family Members

**Scott Summers - Cyclops**

Age: 19

Grade: High School Graduate

Born: Anchorage, Alaska

Powers: red uncontrollable optic blasts

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Height: 6' 2"

**Alexander "Alex" Summers - Havok**

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Born: Honolulu, Hawaii

Powers: channels plasma energy Hair color: blond

Eye color: brown

Height: 6' 0"

**Christopher Summers - Corsair**

Age: 48

Grade: College graduate

Born: unrevealed

Powers: none

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Height: 6' 3"

**Katherine Ann Summers**

Age: deceased

Grade: College graduate

Born: unrevealed

Powers: none

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: brown

Height: unknown

Also in my story, it's like the comics with a twist. Scott IS dating Jean, and Alex is dating Lorna. I know you all know who Jean is, and I hope you all know who Lorna is (she WASN'T in the show) but if you don't her information is below.

I am not going to include Jean's information, since you can figure out her height and such by playing off of how tall she is on Scott and such. I'm sure you all know what color her hair and eyes are. She has graduated high school and is in college. I hope to God that you all know what her powers are, especially after Power Surge. If you don't, look it up.

**Lorna Dane - Polaris**

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Born: unrevealed

Powers: Magnetokinesis

Hair color: green

Eye color: green

Height: 5' 7"

By the way, I know I'm going to get comments about why the heck I put the height in the information, so why did I do it? I don't know. I'm switching it up from what it really is. Or at least I hope I am. I know Scott is 6' 2", but I don't remember how tall Alex or Christopher is. I'm not going to explain right now why Christopher has a codename for those of you that don't know. That will all get revealed. Please don't spoil in the reviews for people who don't know. I'm experimenting on messing with a really complicated family so please let me have a little wiggle room.

I'm probably going to get questions about Madelyne Pryor, Nathan Christopher Summers / Cable, Stryfe, and Rachel Summers. No, I'm not bringing them into this story. This story will be complicated enough for me without having them in it too, as much as I'd like to do it.

I and the rest of you that might want to ask me about those characters need to remember that Scott and Jean are only teenagers. They're not going to (Jean) die, get absorbed by Phoenix, save the Shi'ar, become evil, die again, (Scott) marry your dead lover's clone, have a child with her, take that child and dump your wife when that lovers comes back, help you lover kill you wife to save your child and lover after your wife goes insane, send your son into the future, (Scott and Jean) end up with that same child coming back old enough to be your father, have your alternate timeline daughter show up, AND have your child that you sent into the future end up to have an evil clone themselves. Vulcan isn't anywhere NEAR this story, and Nate Grey is as far from this story as Madelyne Pryor is.

Now that that is settled, now onto the first chapter of "Memories Buried Deep".


	2. second parachute

**Please review at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**He had the sensation of falling. Normally, it would have felt amazing, like one of those dreams where you wake up as you're about to hit the ground, but this was different. It wasn't thrilling. It was terrifying.**

**Scott could hear his little brother, wrapped in his arms, crying and mumbling incoherently. Scott looked off to his right and saw the plane on fire, falling and falling, faster and faster. Then all of a sudden it blew up! He felt like he was watching one of those movies his mother always told his father it was a bad idea to let him watch except, his eyes filled with tears, his parents were on that plane that just exploded.**

**Alex's cries grew louder and louder as they continued to fall in the freezing Alaskan air. Scott couldn't speak, couldn't cry. That wasn't like him. He was always able to cry, just like his little brother. Why couldn't he now?**

**Scott was snapped out of his wonder by the smell of burning fabric. Scott looked up into the parachute and saw that it was burning! Now Scott couldn't think. He held Alex tighter in his arms, sure that Alex had also noticed, and made himself a silent oath. He would make sure his brother got out of this. It was all he could hold onto.**

**Off to his left, a small bubble of white fell into the trees, crashing loudly. Somehow, Scott's heart fell even farther into his chest.**

**Scott woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed, instinctively checking to make sure his sleeping goggles were still in place. Scott's heart was beating fast. He hated that dream…no…that nightmare. It would have been better if it was simply that, and not a memory. Scott looked at the clock. It read 3:22.**

**Sighing, he got up out of the warm comforts of his bed and walked out onto his balcony. The chilly air hit him in the face, washing off any remnants of sleep still clinging to him, exactly as he had hoped. Something about the dream…nightmare…memory…whatever had scared him. That little bubble of white. It looked like another parachute but that was impossible. Scott remembered, at least he thought he did, only having one working parachute in the entire plane. Otherwise they would have given it to Alex, right?**

**Scott tired to remember. He hadn't been able to do it for many years, but he wasn't giving up hope. He couldn't remember anything before the accident. It really sucked not remembering your childhood. Maybe he should ask Alex if he remembered anything.**

**He knew his parents had been on the plane. He had seen them in the doorway after he and his brother had exited. Did that mean whoever was in the parachute had been dropped before Alex and him. It had to be. That other parachute was lower and to his left.**

**Scott couldn't figure out for the life of him who else might have been on that plane. It was always him, Alex, dad, and mom wasn't it?**

**Alex sat at his desk with his sketch pad, drawing out that scene he remembered so vividly. He had been crying into his big brother's chest when that other parachute carrying someone barely big enough to be in it. In face, it looked like they had had to wrap the person in it a few times to keep them from falling out. He had watched whoever it was fall into the trees.**

**Alex knew his parents had died. He knew that whoever else that was was either dead or didn't want to remember. Alex could remember a few things from his childhood, but the trauma of the incident had blocked out his memories from his conscious mind because they were too painful. At least that's what the Professor said. He had said he didn't want to penetrate the shields because there was a reason, and probably a good one, as to why his mind wasn't letting him see what was there.**

**Alex could remember every time growing up when it had been just him and his brother, but something about the blocked memories felt more special, even though he didn't know what they were. He felt protective over them, like he didn't want anyone else to know what was there for they might taint them. Did Scott remember? Or had the hit on his head block out the memories?**

**Alex took his pencil away from the sketch pad and sighed with disappointment when it was the same exact picture he had drawn more times than he could remember, each time hoping for it to be a different picture from that night. Another mystery uncovered. Another door unlocked.**

**Unfortunately for Scott and Alex, the mystery they were both seeking to be uncovered couldn't be solved with their efforts alone. Scott knew it was time to tell Jean his worries, and Alex knew it was time to ask Lorna for her help, both hoping that this time, they might just find out what they wanted to know.**


	3. Scott's Worries

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy and working on other stories, honestly forgetting about this one. I'm finally back and I hope you'll forgive me.**

Scott woke up the next morning with that feeling you get when you've slept, but you didn't sleep deep enough for it to make a difference. It wasn't anything out of the normal for him. He'd gotten used to it. After a quick ice cold shower to wake him up, he walked down the hall, hoping to catch Jean before she left to take the younger girls to the mall. He did.

The door opened before he could knock his raised fist and startled them both. Jean stepped aside without a word and let him in. Scott sat on Jean's bed, and after placing her purse and coat on her desk chair, she pushed him down and laid beside her boyfriend.

"What's up babe?" Jean asked, not expecting much from him. When he was troubled, which she could feel from his brain waves that he was very much, he usually just wanted the comfort that her presence offered.

"I...," Scott wasn't sure how to continue. This wasn't something he did very often. "need...to talk."

Every muscle in Jean's body froze and she shot up. Every horrible scenario in the book seemed to come into her worst thoughts and engulf her.

Before she could speak, Scott put a finger to her lips, him sitting up as well, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like it sounded. Nothing is especially wrong. I just...what do you know about repressed memories?"

Jean was still trying to bask in the good feelings of relief, but the sudden question shocked her back to reality, "What do you need to know?"

Scott looked away from her green eyes. He could only see shades of red, but from years of learning to distinguish different colors through the permanent ruby shade, he could tell her eyes were a beautiful bright green. That beauty was something that was like a poison to him at the moment in his distress, "I...had a dream, a nightmare, really last night. I've had it before and I know it's a memory, but there's always something different about it than I remembered growing up, and it only recently started showing up."

Jean sighed and enjoyed his open nature, which really doesn't show itself very often. He didn't sound like he wanted to stop anytime soon, and she certainly wasn't going to try.

"It's always the same memory. The night my parents died and I lost my brother. It always starts just as Alex and I had jumped out of the plane. I'm holding him in my arms as he cries, I see the plane fall and then...blow up, then I remember looking off to my left, seeing a little bubble of white fall into some trees, and it must have meant something important to me because I felt my stomach fall even further. Right after that the parachute catches fire and, well, you know the rest. You've heard the story before. It's just that little bubble of white. I don't understand what it is. It actually looked like another parachute, but that's impossible. That would have meant either one of my parents got out of the plane, which would be impossible since that parachute was lower than ours and we jumped first, or there was someone else on the plane. I just don't understand, and I've been trying to figure this out for a long time, but I just want to know who or what that was."

Jean tipped his chin up and was shocked to see tears running down her lover's face, "Unfortunately, I'm not God. I can't tell you what it was."

Scott cupped her face in his hands, "I didn't expect you to tell me. I just wanted you to know. I...I didn't want to do this alone."

Jean's moment of being touched was interrupted once again by a troubling thought. She hoped this wouldn't become normal, "Do what alone?"

"I'm going to try and bring back those memories."

**Review, review, REVIEW!**


	4. Alex asks for help

**This chapter is for Shejams who was my only review last chapter and requested another chapter quick and not at my usual really slow pace. This is pretty much the Alex/Lorna version of last chapter so...if that's not your thing, please skip over this.**

Alex woke up to a poking in his shoulder, "Alex? C'mon, get up."

Alex groaned and lifted his head up, trying not to grimace, and failing miserably, at the pain in his neck. Opening his eyes, he first came to the knowledge that he had fallen asleep at his desk. Second, his sketch from last night was stuck to his face. Third, Lorna was trying hard not to laugh at him.

Alex began to smile too and nodded to tell her it was okay if she laughed at him, to which she complied with. The sound made Alex relax. He ran a hand through his blond hair and stood up, ripping the page of his face as he did. He grabbed the clothes he had laid out for today off the table in the corner, also holding his stereo and wicked CD collection, and headed out into the hall, down to the bathrooms to wash the pencil off the side of his face.

Lorna felt a pang of hurt as he walked out without a word to her, but that was something she was getting more and more used to. Maybe it was a Summers thing. Sighing, she closed his bedroom door and settled for going downstairs.

She had no sooner hit the last stair when Bobby was right there, doing that guy thing where they lean against something and try to look cool, but fail miserably, "What's up Bobby?"

He flipped his head in a way which she had to cough not to laugh at and looked at her, "Nothing...yet."

She hoped with all her might that Alex would hurry himself up.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * –

Alex grabbed a worn washcloth he could swear had once been an appealing shade of green, got it wet, and began to wipe the gray marks off his face. He knew he should have said something to Lorna this morning, at the very least given her a thank-you for waking her up, but as distant as he was feeling when he woke up, he would have been shocked if he could have said something coherent.

After the last miniscule evidential speck of his late night habit had been washed away and a huge red patch left in its place, he got dressed in blue jeans and a red graphic tee. He missed being able to put on a bathing suit if he stepped out on a Saturday, but it was worth the control of his powers, seeing Scott, and having Lorna. Having taken a shower last night, he knew he could skip one until tomorrow morning.

Alex had decided last night to tell Lorna, but now he was losing his resolve. What would she think of him if she told him he couldn't remember something, or someone, that had meant so much in his past? He was so afraid of losing her. She gave him so much strength to get through every day. He couldn't lose her now.

All of those doubts dissolved at the scene unfolding at the bottom of the staircase. Bobby was trying to get in on Lorna, something he had been trying to do since Lorna got there (Lorna had gotten there before Alex), and it was quite common knowledge that Lorna and Alex were together. Guess that didn't mean much to the snowball.  
>Alex tried to calm himself down as he came down the stairs. Lorna was so out of it at the moment from trying to block out Bobby, she didn't see Alex until he put his arm possessively around her waist. She jumped a little, but she didn't push him away.<p>

"Sorry Bobby," she said, interrupting him. "I've got to go."

Bobby scoffed, "With who? The human nuclear bomb?"

Now it was Alex's turn to feel trapped and Lorna's to get angry. She knew how scared Alex was that his powers were going to go out of control. It would be so catastrophic if it did that it was something Alex always had to have at the back of his mind. His powers weren't as easy to control as his brother's, though they did exhibit more overall control. The Professor was working on a bodysuit for Alex at the moment that should help him channel his energy better. Alex had almost broken off his connection to Lorna a few times simply based on his powers. Lorna would hear none of it.

In the now, Lorna took Alex by the elbow and pulled him straight out into the garden connecting to the mansion. There was a little bench next to a pathway that ran through the flowered paradise Storm worked so hard to keep, and Alex and Lorna set to occupy it. There was nearly always someone on it, so the Professor had been hard set to have a few more made. So far, no luck, so this was the only one. Amara and Sam gave them a glare they both promptly ignored as Lorna took Alex's face into her hands.

"Alex, you know it's never mattered to me about your powers," Lorna said, trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"I know, it's just..." he trailed off not able to finish. He felt like he was lying to her without lying to her.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Lorna asked, letting go of his face, turning away from him.

"Yeah, I know, it's just...this is something that's haunted me for a while now...and I just...I don't know how to ask for help," Alex said, turning red.

Lorna looked into his chocolate brown eyes, "Why don't you try?"

Alex stared back into the bright green orbs she had for eyes, "Lorna...will you...help me?"

She beamed at him, "If I can, of course."

Alex then told her about that night and the second parachute. Lorna listened intently the whole time, not making a sound or a motion to interrupt him. When he finished Lorna let him have a moment to collect himself. After that, Lorna stood up, and she took his hand, making him stand, "C'mon"

"Where are we going?"

"To see Professor Xavier."


	5. Help from Charles Xavier

"Professor Xavier?" Alex said confused. "But I already told you he can't help me. He chose not to try to unlock the memories, thinking there's probably a reason their hidden."

Lorna waved a dismissive hand, "I know; I heard. I was just thinking..."

She trailed off and that both excited and unnerved Alex, "What? Thinking what?"

She shook her head and walked inside. He followed behind her. She walked so fast that he was having problems keeping up with her while he dodged through the nearly endless stream of mutant teenagers that seemed to fill up the halls faster than an apocalyptic flood could. She ended up getting out of sight, but he knew where she was headed. Professor Xavier's office. He managed a sprint as a break in the flow showed itself and managed to run in the room as Lorna was closing the door.

Professor Xavier looked expectantly between the two of them, careful to keep an open mind. With teenagers in themselves, let alone teenagers with mutant powers, he had grown to know that it was easiest to deal with them without knowing what to expect. All too often you're taken by surprise.

Lorna looked at Alex and then looked at the Professor, "I have a few questions I'm hoping you can answer."

The adult "all-knowing" part of his mind that always looked at the youth like they were inferior was telling him he knew what this was about, Alex's suppressed memories, and he should just tell them he can't unlock them. The calmer, more dominant part of his mind was telling him to give her a chance to ask her questions so he waved a hand for them both to sit.

They complied and Lorna took a deep breath before she began, "I know that you think I'm in here to ask you to unlock the memories and I know you can't, but all I want is some information."

Even while preparing himself, he was still taken aback, "All right."

"You said that families generally have similar brainwave patterns, yes? And that these patterns will be increasingly identical with siblings and even more so with close siblings?" Lorna began.

"Yes..."

"So...if this person that Alex saw was maybe a family member or a little sibling, could you use Cerebro to locate the identical brainwave patterns?" Lorna asked, hoping for a yes with everything in her being.

Charles Xavier was once again taken by surprise, "It may be possible if I'm looking at a specific person, but just on the broad spectrum of the United States, let alone the world, it seems to have much less probability than finding a nickel in a sea of quarters."

"Possible, but not likely in the least." Lorna said as her shoulders sagged in defeat. Alex knew what Lorna was doing, and was very glad for it, but shocked to see how sad she was. He could have kissed her, and probably would once they left the eyesight of one of their superiors.

They sat in silence for half a minute before the Professor spoke up, his heart touched by these two teens, "Scott has been having dreams of the very image you draw at night Alex. You both are in this together. I need the two of you to have a good, long talk before I even try to have a go at finding this person. Let's see what kind of mysteries, if any, that can uncover in itself.

"Look, I have a small list of teenage mutants in the United States, specifically the northern portion. If you really want me to try, I'm going to need the both of you down in Cerebro and for Lorna and Jean, because Lord knows you'll both want to come (Lorna blushed), to stay outside. We can locate them and see if they're brainwaves come close to what we're looking for. We're only trying if more memories are unlocked and suspicions confirmed.

"Be prepared for disappointment though. We don't even know if this thing was a person, let alone a family member or even still alive. I know it's troubling, but it's also going to take time. I just don't want you to get too worked up in it, and have it all come crashing down on you.

"For the next week or so, I let Logan and Ororo know that the four of you are restricted from Danger Room sessions, as they can cause new spikes in brainwave patterns. We're going to need you to level out before you can get to the point of locating this person. Also, just try to relax. I know this is hard, especially with the anticipation of more information, but you need to be patient.

"Now go. I want the two of you to inform Jean and Scott of what is happening, they're up in Jean's room, and try to relax. That's all I can ask. The conversation can take place after today, but I don't want you trying today. You're too worked up. Good luck!"

After Professor Xavier finished his long speech, Lorna and Alex took off, shouting thanks over their shoulders, down the hall and up the stairs to Jean's room. Remembering past experiences he wished he hadn't walked in on, he thought to knock before just walking in. Probably a wise decision since when they walked in, Jean was straightening her hair and Scott was adjusting his shirt.

In a flurry of words the two older mutants weren't prepared for, they were told the entire story of this morning. Excitement seemed to fill the room to the brim and spill out into the hallways, like an infectious gas. Lorna practically dragged Alex out of the room and up to hers for a movie she was sure, neither of them would focus on with this excitement weighing on their brains.  
>To Jean, it seemed a little unfair for the two of them to have a bombshell such as this dropped on them and for the culprits to escape without a word thrown their way. However, gazing back at Scott and seeing this new excitement on his face, she might have been mistaken. He finally remembered Jean was still there and looked at her. Probably a bad idea, since his gaze then switched to the kind of lust meets adoration look only true love can bring out.<p>

**Review please! It's highly appreciated!**


	6. Heart to Heart

**Another thank you to shejams for the continued support on this story. It is highly appreciated.**

**A little warning, and I don't want to get a million**

Some families are so close they can talk about anything. They can act how they feel and no one would think different. The Summers boys aren't like that.

It had been a long time since Scott and Alex had had a serious conversation concerning their pasts. They didn't like to do it much. No man did, but Summers men considered themselves above the rest on the emotion scale. Emotion is weakness and weakness isn't tolerated.

Scott and Alex sat at opposite sides of the booth at a rundown restaurant that continued to surprise the city of Bayville just by being able to keep its doors open. Neither had said a word aside from ordering something off the menu. It was one of those restaurants when you walk in the door you know that no matter what you order, it's going to be greasy, full of fat, and not good for you in the least. They loved it.

Now sitting in a silence that would have made the Grim Reaper fidget, neither knew what to say, even though they both clearly knew what needed to be said. Alex finally decided to break the silence. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he looked into the ruby depths of his brother's glasses, "What do you want me to say?"

Scott's eyes flashed. He spoke with a sharpness that made Alex flinch, "I don't want you to say anything."

Alex slumped back in his seat and looked up in the light. Scott immediately felt horrible, "Look, I'm sorry. This is just..."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to know who or what that was that night."

"So do I," Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all that time, okay."

Alex held up a hand to cut his brother off, "Don't. I know you were in a coma for a year so the apologies mean nothing when they're said for no reason. There's no way you could have contacted me."

Now it was Scott's turn to look away, "But if only-"

Alex slammed a fist down on the table, "Listen to me! I didn't come here to fight with you!"

"Why are you here?" Scott glared at his little brother, but to Alex's credit, he didn't look away.

"Scott, you saved my life," Alex started. He waited a moment until he was sure Scott's ears were open. "When we were up in that plane, I was near the back. You saved my life first by calling me to the front of the plane, even if it was to cheat me out of my candy. When the back of the plane caught fire, it went up in flames so fast I wouldn't have survived. Then Mom got the parachute and put you in it. I thought she was going to leave me in the fire and make you live until she strapped me into your arms. It was then I knew I was going to survive.

"I'm sure we had our fights as kids, even though I really can't remember much, but I knew that you would protect me. You did. You didn't drop me. I was scared to death when Mom pushed us out of that plane. When the parachute caught fire after the plane exploded and Mom and Dad died, I was sure we were going to die too. We kept falling faster and faster, but right before we hit the ground, you shoved yourself under me so I landed on top of you. Because you saved my life again, I would have died, you know, you are forced to have uncontrollable powers.

"If anything was learned, it's that you shouldn't have saved me. Then you could be a regular mutant and be able to look Jean in the face without having that constant nag in the back of your mind about your glasses or goggles or visor or whatever you're wearing at that point in time," Alex said, looking completely away from his brother, not wanting him to see his tears.

To say Scott Summers was shocked would be the understatement of the century, "How...how could you possibly think that? Having uncontrollable powers is nothing compared to knowing you were alive. I thought you were dead for so long and to learn you were alive, that I had part of my family again, was so...there's no word to describe it. I was just happy to know I hadn't killed you.

"When I woke up at the hospital, they said Mom and Dad had died, duh, but then they said you also hadn't made it and I felt like dying myself. I was shipped from orphanage to orphanage waiting for someone to take me.

"When my powers manifested, all of those hopes of adoption went down the drain. Nobody wanted a freak, especially a destructive freak. I was all alone until Professor Xavier came for me. Two weeks later, Jean showed up and, well, you know the rest," Scott took a deep breath. "I don't know what that thing was. Honestly, I'm...I'm scared, Alex. I'm scared to know what that was."

In the smallest voice he had ever used, "So am I."

"Okay, whenever I have that dream it's always the same. I can't seem to focus on the white bubble, probably because it's a memory and I was more concerned with falling at that time than anything else. I know once that bubble hit the trees, my heart dropped out of my chest. Obviously there was some significance there, but I just don't know what."

"I know what you mean. Do you really think-" he stopped, not wanting to think bad about them.

"What? Do I really think what?"

Alex flicked his eyes up to Scott's and opened his mouth to respond when a plate filled with food that would have made the girls gag landed in front of him and another in front of Scott. Stuffing his face quickly with the searing, juicy food, he made sure Scott's manners made him not ask Alex to speak right away. After all, how could Scott live with himself if he made Alex speak with food in his mouth?

Eventually though, Alex ran out of food and drink and Scott knew he had him. Before Alex could speak to the waitress, he spoke himself, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "Do you really think...we could have a little brother and not remember him?"

"No," Scott shook his head. "And I don't know why we can't remember this person, but there's probably a damn good reason."

"Scott...do you remember anything about your coma?"

He shook his head again, "No, and the Professor won't open the doors. He said it could easily send me back into that coma, if it hits me too quickly. Those memories are buried for a reason, probably the same reason we can't remember this person."

Alex scrunched up his face in frustration, "I'm sure I'd remember a little brother. I'd want to protect him like you protected me."

_But I didn't protect you until the end. I was saving myself._ Scott thought. _Some protection. Probably the same protection given to our little...our little...little..._

"OH MY GOD!" Scott screamed and his hands flew up to his forehead. He was in pain from the memories flooding his head in chopped, most unintelligible bits, but not as much as he wanted to be from kicking himself. How could he forget? How could he be so stupid? So selfish?

"Scott? Scott, what's wrong?" Alex's voice sounded distant. Extremely distant. It was like yelling down a tunnel.

Alex was scared to death. Scott collapsed after screaming and was now shaking like he was having a seizure. Actually, Alex wasn't entirely sure he wasn't.

"Scott? Can you hear me? I'm calling Jean and the Professor. Stay with me."

Alex pulled out the X-cellphone and dialed the Institute. Kitty answered the phone, not surprising, and she sounded just like her regular self. How could she sound so calm?

"Kitty. Shut up and listen to me," She did. "I need either the Professor, Jean, or Lorna, preferably the first two. Hurry. NOW!"

He could hear her running and knew she was walking through the walls in the school to try to find one of the three.

Back at the Institute, Kitty ran through the doors of Xavier's study where he was deep in conversation with Storm and Logan and threw the phone at him. The look on her face was the only thing that kept them from saying a word.

"Hello?"

"Professor! Scott just collapsed screaming and grabbing his head. Now he's shaking terribly. What do I do?"

Charles Xavier felt a pang in his stomach. Scott was like a son to him, "I'm going to get Nightcrawler to come and teleport you all here." _Shouldn't be too hard for him since he teleports around Bayville at night anyway_. He thought.

Alex hung up the phone, "Just hang on Scott. Kurt's coming."

"Sister," Scott groaned.

"What? What do you mean? You'll be okay," Alex said in panic.

Scott couldn't hear him, "Sister. We have a sister."

**Please review.**


	7. What happened to Scott?

**Please, please, PLEASE review at the end of this chapter!**

**This one is rather short. Just a fair warning on that.**

Scott opened his eyes to only close them again due to the searing white light of the infirmary. He had a throbbing headache that he knew was only going to get worse despite any medication they might have to offer.

"Scott?"

His heart skipped a beat at the familiar, sweet voice of his redheaded girlfriend, "Jean?"

Her thin frame flew into his and he gripped her as tightly as she was him. The wetness seeping through his T-shirt told him she was crying into his chest. That knowledge both filled him with pride and scared him down to his toes, "Honey, what's wrong?"

She shot up to a sitting position, tears still running in continuous streams down her cheeks, "What do you mean? You don't remember."

With those words, it all came back to him. The conversation with his brother. The splitting headache. The memories of his sister.

"I do. What exactly happened?"

Jean looked away, "The Professor thinks that the rush of memories was too much at that point in time and your brain started crashing, kind of like a computer. It took us three days just to get your mind to slow down and process everything, and then you've been out for four more. It's been a week since your talk with your brother. We weren't sure you'd ever come out of that coma."

Scott looked up at Jean, "I remember who that was. I need to talk to Alex, Lorna, and you at the same time. I don't want the Professor involved in this at all."

Jean's eyebrows furrowed, "Okay, but may I ask why?"

"If my prediction is correct, my sister has herself so well hidden, no one will be able to find her unless they're extremely close to me or Alex."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Rosemarie Kate Summers

**It's getting a little harder for me to be able to do these fanfictions during school, so I may be extending the time period you'll have to wait between new chapters by a couple of days. I'm sorry, but it's what has to be done, unless anyone is volunteering to do my Intro to Business, Business Law, Young Adult Lit, and English 11 homework. I'll take on the Algebra and Physics 2 (I don't trust other people's math).**

Alex and Lorna sat in the conference room waiting for Jean and Scott. Jean had sent them a telepathic message, telling them that they needed to meet, without the Professor. The thought frightened them, but they were both certain there was a good reason.

The large oak doors opened and Jean, with Scott using her like a crutch, walked into the room and sat at the nearest chairs. Scott was clearly still weak.

"Scott, you shouldn't be out of the infirmary yet," Lorna said, looking a little scared.

"I'm fine," he said as he tried to breathe normally again. "If I don't get up and moving again, I'm going to be as lazy and fat as Kurt when the Burger Bun has a coupon giveaway."

Jean giggled, "Kurt's not fat."

Alex pointed a finger at Jean, "Not yet."

All four of them laughed. Alex ran a hand through his hair which he had cut in the week he had been out. He no longer looked like a surfer, "Seriously though Scott, what's up with you calling us together?"

"I remembered...everything."

Alex's eyes widened, "Everything. You remember who it is?"

Scott nodded sadly, "Yes. I hope that you will too. If we must, I'll have Jean project the image from my brain to yours to see if it triggers anything, but I think I've figured out why your mind more than mine would have shut down to block it out."

The girls shared a look and silently vowed to do everything in their power to protect their men, but stay out of this conversation. It was too personal.

Scott sighed, "Look, this is going to seem more like a long lecture than anything, so if you're not ready for that-"

"NO!" Alex screamed, louder and more forcefully than he'd intended. "I just...I need...I need to know."

"Okay, then prepare yourself for a lot of explaining."

**(This is a note to the audience as well. I don't want you all to get bored, but it IS going to be a lot of explaining a back story, which happen only one more two more times throughout this story. There will be repetition. I'm sorry, but that's how I decided to do it.)**

"I guess we should start at the beginning. I remember you being a baby. I remember you growing up. I also remember one time at the dinner table when I was about 6 and you were 3 or 4 Mom and Dad told us they were going to have another baby. You looked excited, but I looked terrified.

"I asked Mom whether it was going to a boy or a girl. She smiled and said it was going to be a girl. I screamed and ran from the table, locking myself in my room. The last thing I needed in the 1st grade was a baby sister. I was way too cool for that.

"After she was born and she was brought home, I thought she was the biggest annoyance in the world. You didn't though. You kept telling me about our sister. That's all you could talk about. Her name was Rosemarie Kate Summers, and I hated her. She had your wrapped around her finger, and Mom was always with the baby. Dad had to go on another flight so he wasn't ever home. It was always the baby this and Rose that. I was angry.

"As she started growing up, she was still dependent on Mom and Dad. Dad had grown to love his little girl. I resented them for it. You didn't mind and even at 6 years old you were trying to persuade me that she wasn't that bad, and Mom and Dad still loved us. Even though I knew it was true, I couldn't forgive her. It would mean I could start to like her.

"We went up to Grandma and Grandpa Summers in Alaska for my birthday. I was excited because it was my birthday, but when we got there, it all went to Hell. Grandma and Grandpa just wanted to see Rose. They hadn't seen her yet, and it had been 2 years since her birth.

"When they finally set Rose down after she was getting irritated by being picked up all the time, you were busy playing with Hot Wheels on the carpet. It's not you she wanted anyway. She wanted me. She came toward me with her arms out, wanting me to pick her up. I didn't pick her up; I pushed her. She happened to get pushed right into a table that came out of nowhere, and sprained her ankle and took a cut to the forehead. My birthday was ruined.

"While we were on our way back to Hawaii, something hit the back of the plane and it caught fire. Mom had been holding Rose and dropped her in order to run back to get some parachutes. I was so shocked by the heat that was quickly filling up the cabin that I didn't notice Rose had climbed into my lap, burying her head in the crook of my neck. You were glaring at me to make sure I didn't hurt Rose.

"Mom came back with two parachutes. She strapped me into one, and was going to strap Alex into the other, making me hold Rose. I then realized Rose was still clinging to me. I didn't want her to. I took the second parachute and strapped Rose in it. I'm sure she was in pain, but she didn't complain while I was doing it.

"I pushed her out of the plane right after I told her to pull it when she was clear of the plane. A little 2 year old girl. She looked so much like Mom in coloring and the shape of the face. Her eyes and nose were Dad's though. I never noticed that before. Then I grabbed you and jumped as Mom screamed and tried to jump out of the plane, screaming for Rose to open the chute. She also screamed she loved us. Dad got up and pulled her back, knowing she would try to jump.

"Rose ended up hitting a tree on the way down. She probably didn't live, but she might have. I..." Scott's voice broke and trembled as he spoke again. "I killed my little sister."

Alex's memory had come back with each syllable, him remembering exactly what his brother was saying. He remembered Rose and how he adored her. He wanted to protect her with every fibre of his being. He remembered the empty ache in his chest when he landed and they couldn't find her. That's why it was blocked from his conscious mind.

They had to find Rosemarie Kate Summers, and they had to find her soon, or Scott may very well end back up in that coma. Scott put his hands to his face and started weeping. The girls looked at each other shocked. Alex felt angry and most of him wanted to agree.

Scott Summers had killed their little sister.


	9. Found

**Okay, I got no more reviews, but that's okay. Maybe I'll get some at the end of this chapter. At this point in the beginning of this chapter looking onward, it's probably going to be a long one, but I can't promise anything.**

_telepathic or thinking_

talking

**note from me**

Jean stood up and put her hands on Scott's shoulders, massaging them comfortingly, "You did nothing of the sort, and I won't hear any arguments on it. What happened was a tragic accident? I'm sure Alex knows that."

Lorna elbowed Alex in the ribs and he jumped, "Yeah...sure."

"She was...she was just a baby. Having to grow up without her family. That's awful! I hated her and she still adored me. Why? I hurt her and she must have known how I felt," Scott cried, looking up at Jean.

Jean knelt down beside his chair, "She knew because deep down you really did love her, no matter how much you hated the attention she was now receiving."

The silence that filled the room chilled them all down to their bones. Lorna decided to fill it, "It's Alex's birthday today! He's 17 now! Let's go do something fun!"

All three of them shot her glares so extreme it would have melted small children, "Okay, okay, it was just a thought."

"Jean, can you work Cerebro?"

"Yes, but it's not nearly as strong as the Professor and I'm not as skilled with my telepathy as he is," Jean explained, letting go of her grip on her boyfriend's shoulders.

Despite her frequent and rather loud protests, they all ended up in the silver, rounded room called Cerebro. Jean held the silver, gleaming helmet above her head, "If I start screaming..."

"We'll pull you away as quick as we can," Alex said holding Lorna's hand as they sat on the floor.

Jean started lowering the helmet, but Scott grabbed one of her wrists, "You don't have to do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll only get hurt if I strain myself. You need to relax your mind so I can follow the similar brainwaves," Jean explain. "I'll be fine Scott!"

Consenting, barely, he sat down on the cool metal floor and relaxed his brain. Jean, satisfied with the relaxation she felt with the two minds of the brothers, nodded for Lorna to leave. She did.

As soon as Jean put the helmet on she felt doors opening to explore the planets' psychic field. It was like looking at the minds of the entire mutant population under a magnifying glass all at the same time. She focused, but not too hard, on Scott and Alex and found the matches in their brainwave signatures.

_Relax and expand your minds guys! At least try to make this easier!_

_ Sure thing Jeannie._

_ Don't call me Jeannie, Xander!_

_ Whatever._

_ Alex, this isn't relaxing. Jean, this isn't searching._

_ Sorry!_

Jean focused on the similarities and where those similarities flowed to, she followed as a hitchhiker. She could feel the energy draining out of her like water in the shower. The flow kept bringing her to North America so she blocked out the rest of the world population. Then she focused on the United States of America. Would have been a obvious decision for anyone else just to go straight there, but honestly, no one can ever be too sure.

Jean focused on those similarities for what felt like forever before a tiny spike came up in the Northern Midwest. Closer inspection brought her to the state of Ohio, near Cleveland. She focused a little harder and was suddenly thrust into a sea of thoughts she couldn't break out of.

Scott looked up as he heard a strangled cry. Almost making his heart stop, he saw Jean clutching the helmet, her mouth open in a silent scream, but she lacked the strength to pull the helmet off. He didn't. He ripped it off her head, and caught her as she fell into his arms, holding her close and rubbing small, soothing circles into her back, murmuring to her loving words to give her the strength.

Her eyelids flicked open, "Hey Slim."

"Hey yourself Red," Scott smiled. "What was that?"

Her face got a happy glint, "I found your sister."

**Review!**


	10. Attacked

Rose walked out of the school she had come to know as Hell, and felt the eyes of every bully in the area pressing down on her. Being smart can get you a job and help you get good grades in school, but skipping to being a freshman at the age of 12 will get you torture for the rest of your high school career.

Rose always kept to herself. She was quiet by nature, and being an orphan who had seen the worst of every city in the country, she didn't trust anyone. It wasn't safe to.

Her jeans were torn, her shoes ragged, and her shirt as old as her backpack, but she wore them proud. Unfortunately, the people at the public high school loved to point out how poor you were through what you wear.

"Look everyone. It's the queen of the dumpster! That must be where you dived for that outfit, because not even Goodwill would let that into their stores."

The insults themselves were pretty poor, but the laughter in agreement that followed was like a stab through the heart. Emma Frost was good at that. Coming from an extremely rich and even more prestigious family, no one dared stand up to her. She could say 2 + 2 = 18,293 and everyone would agree for fear of persecution. She was a senior as fake as most of the people living in the higher area of California.

Through her years of practice of being frequent targets of bullies, she had found the best way to deal with them was to ignore them. Unfortunately for her, Emma didn't want to be ignored. As Rose walked down the long drive of the school, Emma hurled insult after insult her way, hoping for a reaction. The only reaction she got, however, was the increasing volume of the laughs from the crowd.

That's when Emma and the spectators sealed their fates. Emma threw a stone at Rose.

The stone struck the left side of her head, knocking it sharply to the right. Where the stone had struck, it burned, and a hot liquid started flowing down the side of her face. That's when more started flying toward her. None of the bullies she had faced in the past had been _too_ violent, but now she was being stoned. Emma in particular had never shown any violent nature toward her, but this fight was being controlled more by the crowd only to be directed by Emma.

The started colliding with her body hard, some drawing more blood, some bruising. She began to run out of impulse and fear. They started to run like predators chasing their prey. The comparison couldn't have been more accurate.

Her running was unsteady and hard. Her head wound, well, wounds now, was causing her extreme disorientation. Fear was unbalancing her even more. The fact that she was up against athletes as well made it even worse.

Seeing her last resort, she collapsed her mental shields that blocked her mutant powers and unleashed them in all their glory.

Plants started growing and growing to surround her in their green cocoon. The ground trembled with the force. The scared crowd now had a new reason to chase her as confirmed by their chants, "She's a mutie! She's a mutie!"

Tears joined the blood as she lost control of her legs and crashed into the ground. Deciding she wanted to see the blue sky before she died, she rolled over and faced the bright blue expanse.

The last thing Rose saw before she lost consciousness was a bright flash of red that had nothing to do with blood.

**Review please!**


	11. Introductions

Speaking

_Thinking_

_**Telepathic Talk**_

Rose awoke to a bright light and the sterile smell that screamed hospital. Even though she knew exactly what had happened, at least right up until she had passed out, she was still frightened. Emma had coaxed the crowd into a riot concerning her, and caused Rose not only extreme pain, but to unless the mutant powers she worked so hard to keep hidden.

She listened before opening her eyes again, and heard voices. The first was a male voice with a light surfer's accent. "The chaos was unbelievable!"

"I know. It made the news, but I find it hard to believe it all started because of mutant powers," another more calm male voice said. He was clearly older than the first man.

A sweet female voice said, "I guess you'll have to talk to her when she wakes. We don't know anymore than you."

A third male voice spoke up, this one clearly hurt, "Who knows how much she remembers."

It was clear he wasn't just talking about the incident with Emma, but she didn't know the man. At least, she didn't think she did. She couldn't see him so that's no help, and the voices were all unfamiliar.

A second female voice spoke up, "Professor...do you feel it?"

"Yes Jean, I do. Very clever on her part, and very reckless on ours." _**It's okay Rosemarie. We're not going to hurt you.**_

Obviously, he hadn't spoken it so that means he spoke into...her mind. She shot up in the bed and looked around. She saw the older man in a wheelchair whom the Jean voice had called 'Professor'. He smiled warmly at her, "Hello Rosemarie. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You've been through quite an ordeal. We were hoping you could give us some information."

Rose swallowed, "Rose. Call me Rose."

He smiled even bigger, "Rose then. So, will you help us?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Fantastic. I think introductions are in order," he gestured to a beautiful redhead.

She stepped forward wearing a smile completely genuine in nature, but compared with her beauty, Rose felt young, small, and insignificant. Much like with Emma, "Hello Rose. I'm Jean Grey." _**And I'm not as mean and petty as your normal high school bully, Rose.**_

Rose shrank back even further, but still smiled. Then another young woman stepped forward. She had green hair and lips, but they were gorgeous on her, "Hi Rose! I'm Lorna Dane."

All three that had already introduced themselves looked at the two young men. The brunette had his head in his hands, and the blond looked extremely happy, obviously the brothers were opposite in emotion at the moment. The blond stepped forward, "I...I-I'm Alex Summers."

Her heart stopped beating. Alex. No, no. It couldn't be.

After what feels like forever, in an almost silent voice, Rose spoke up, already knowing the answer, but fearing it nonetheless, "So who are you?"

He lifted his face out of his hands, tears running down his eyes filled with pain, "Scott Summers."

**Review!**


	12. Forgiveness

Rose had no idea what to think, do, or say. A million emotions were fighting to take over her mind, just a few being relief, joy, anger, and sadness. She allowed just plain confusion to take over first.

"So...you're not dead?"

Alex, Jean, Lorna, and Charles laughed until they heard the sob escaping through Scott's lips. That made Jean jump into action and take his head against his chest, allowing him to cry with some sort of a muffle upon his voice. Alex and Lorna stepped back, away from the crying young man. Charles wheeled himself out of the room as quickly as his chair would let him.

"What is going on?" Rose exclaimed.

Alex looked at his younger sister, "Much more drama than I think any of us are prepared for. Now come here. I want a hug from my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister," Rose smiled and gave him a tight hug she didn't want to let go from. "Not to mention you haven't seen my face in...how many years?"

"Too many."

"How. Many?"

"Ten years," Scott wailed, his face coming off of Jean's tear stained chest. "Ten years since I shoved you out of that plane all alone. Ten years since I thought I'd killed you. Ten years since the end of all of our childhoods."

Jean quickly implanted Scott's explaination of what had happened into Rose's mind, adding a quick apology for shoving it all into her mind.

Rose's vision dimmed for a minute and she lost all feeling in her body as her mind focused on piecing together what Jean had put into it. Before Jean had shoved it into her head, she was more angry than she would ever admit to a living soul on the planet Earth, but after seeing what happened, what Scott had felt both before and after the incident, she only felt sympathy for her older brother.

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward to her sobbing older brother. Even Jean, who must have been his girlfriend for the way she was acting, Rose noted, looked extremely off put by him acting this way. That led Rose to suspect that Scott didn't act like this very often, if ever.

She knelt down on her knees in front of him, and tipped his crying face up to meet hers so they were at the same height, "Stop. Crying. The Summers don't cry over things that can't be fixed."

Scott blinked, "Mom would have."

Rose smiled, "Mom wasn't a blood Summers. Only by marriage was she associated with the name. Now, are you going to portray yourself as being part of Mom's side of the family, or are you going to man up and become the Summers you hold the name to?"

Scott held her gaze with an almost adoring look on his face for a moment before he reached up to wipe his face with his sleeve and stood, pulling Rose up with him, only to trap her in a hug tighter than the one Alex had given her a few minutes earlier. Rose flashed back to when she was two, something people rarely remember, and remembered how this was all she had wanted from her eldest brother. To be loved.

"Now what?" Rose asked as she and Scott broke away only to be stolen by Alex for another hug.

Scott smiled, "Now we test your powers."

**Reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
